


Pretty Girl

by PreludetoElysia



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Begging, F/F, Innocent!Mary Eunice, Loss of Innocence, Seduction, Smut, Teasing, bad pick up line, slightly kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreludetoElysia/pseuds/PreludetoElysia
Summary: Sally McKenna seduces the newest visitor to the Hotel Cortez.





	Pretty Girl

Her journey up the stairs had been exhausting, but Mary Eunice was thankful that her room was not too far from where she was standing. With a few final huffs, she jiggled the room key into the lock and twisted until it released and gave way.

Mary Eunice shut the door behind her, and her aching legs led the rest of her body to the bed positioned in the corner of the room. A silent yawn escaped her as she folded her knees up towards herself slightly and rested her eyes. The room was dim now, as the sun had disappeared a few hours prior. Her eyes still burned after the day’s activities, but the darkness was congenial.

“Boo.”

Her heart stopped at the sound and she whirled around onto her knees. At the sight of the unexpected figure in her room, she recoiled backwards.

“Hu-Who are you? How did you get in here?” Mary Eunice’s hand instinctively reached for the little silver cross that rested at her sternum.

The shadow stepped into the lighter area of the room, but the blackness still clung to the curves of her face and neck. The ridges of her brows left her eyes painted nearly black in contrast to the soft yellows of her hair. Mary Eunice shuddered.

“What's your name, pretty girl? I saw you come in earlier. What’s an angel like you doing in a hellhole like this?”

_Angel?_

_...Hellhole?_

Before Mary Eunice could stutter out any more questions regarding this strange person’s intrusion, or why this strange person just alluded to the hotel being a _hellhole_ , the disheveled woman moved from her spot across the hotel room to the edge of her bed.

“My name’s Sally,” the woman declared, a smirk finding its home on her lips as she eyed the other blonde. Her ogling paused at the sight of the metal on Mary Eunice’s chest. “But you can just call me God, if you'd like. Whichever you prefer,” she cackled, and slunk closer to Mary Eunice.

The younger woman stared back with wide eyes. Her pink lips subconsciously fell apart as the scent of cigarettes and cinnamon wafted over her. The fragrance was an odd mix of masculinity and femininity, and the utter strength of it made Mary Eunice dizzy in the most pleasant way. Sally loomed over her on the covers, nose brushing Mary Eunice’s briefly before she moved to her ear. She was so _close_.

“I asked you a question.”

“M-Mary Eunice,” she managed to stammer.

Sally hummed in satisfaction and reached down to trail her nails along the young blonde's leg. Mary Eunice jerked and flushed, almost whimpering at the unexpected touch. No one touched her like that, and she felt the dull throb at her center intensify when she met those dark eyes.

“You really are something, aren't you, M-Mary Eunice? You’re so cute.”

Mary flushed against her own will. Her already overly sensitive skin felt prickly and electrified, and she felt her stomach drop as pleasure coursed throughout her body at Sally's teasing.

_What is she doing to me?_

And then Sally was leaning in. The force of her lips pushed Mary Eunice back into the pillows, and eventually the other blonde was tilted back as she caressed her lips with her own in return. Not much later, Sally's tongue swiped across her lip. Her eyelids drooped as she fell under this woman's spell.

One of Sally's hands slid down her body, the other still propping her up above Mary Eunice.

It groped her breast over the soft cotton of her shirt, gently at first, but grew greedier as the younger woman moaned and held her hand there.

“Goddamn...I could just eat you up,” Sally muttered before she descended and slowly lifted the skirt that the woman was wearing. She fingered the waistband of her modest panties and inhaled. “Fuck.”

A strong perfume pervaded the room, and upon this realization, Mary Eunice practically shrunk in upon herself. She could smell it, smell herself, smell the smell that no one besides herself had before now. The flush returned, and she wanted to hide away forever in the fluffy comfort of the bedding. But, if anything, the look on Sally's face excited her.

An eyebrow raised in question, and Mary Eunice groaned a _yes_ between her rapid nodding.

 _Yes, yes, yes,_ please!

Sally snorted, and Mary Eunice realized then that she had said that aloud.

_Oops._

She was rewarded with what she wanted. The hand travelled past the elastic and curved over her burning skin. It began to rub a slow but firm pattern over her swollen lips.

It did not last.

Mary Eunice whined when the woman pulled away suddenly. Her short nails scratched the sheets in desperation, but she kept herself from humiliating herself further by holding her hips still.

Sally's eyes lit up in mischief.

“I bet you've never said a bad word in your life,” she began, and Mary's eyebrows creased.

_What?_

“Will you say ‘fuck’, sweet Mary? Say the word and I'll give you what you want,” Sally grinned. Her fingers came back to press roughly at Mary Eunice's clit.

“Fu-ck,” Mary Eunice choked out under her breath. The word tasted weird on her tongue but the ache between her legs did not dull.

Suddenly she felt cold, and it occurred to her that Sally had pulled her panties to the side, exposing her.

Sally teasingly trailed her fingertips up from one of Mary Eunice's knees to the middle of her thigh before stopping abruptly and bringing her palm down.

Sharp pain registered in the front of Mary Eunice's brain and her knees jerked, wanting to pinch together. The slap had all but encouraged the wetness there. Everything felt so _hot_.

“Shit. You liked that?” The older woman looked at her in awe. But she did not do it again. Instead, she curved her fingers and left long, angry red lines down otherwise pale skin. Mary Eunice cried out.

Sally wondered what else she could make her sweet Mary say.

“I know I told you that I'd give you what you wanted for that, but will you do something else for me, cutie? Tell me something. Tell me how you want my knuckles buried deep inside your hot _cunt_.”

At that, Mary Eunice's knees drew up closer to her chest and she covered her face with her hands.

Nonetheless, a small voice came.

“P-Please…”

“Please, what? Please stop?”

“N-no! Don't stop! Please!” Mary Eunice's eyes widened, and she lifted herself up a little by her hands. “Touch me,” she panted, “I want… in my…”

Before she had even asked the girl, Sally had known that she would not get that innocent mouth to speak her dirty words. The fact that Mary Eunice had even said that surprised her—fueled the fire in her. How could she deny this creature?

She quickly hefted Mary Eunice's leg up and over her shoulder before she brought her hand back to the woman's pussy.

A single finger pushed into the younger blonde, and Mary Eunice's eyes rolled back in contentment.

“You're so wet,” Sally murmured. “So fucking tight.”

That long finger stroked the fire inside of her, poked it and fucked it, until Mary Eunice fell into the darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can reach me on Tumblr @ preludetoelysia :)


End file.
